Khaan
The Khaan is a southeastern semi-desert close to the Altair Mountains. The Khaan is very dry and arid place with small scrubby vegetation and and water is mostly found in small to large oases. Towns and villages are most commonly found on the bank of such oasis, but some are found in the desert (usually centered around a well). Bands of desert orcs and sunni human bandits are common around smaller oases, but also roam the semi-desert. People, monsters and outlaws A prominent shaping feature of the Khaan is its excessive number and variety of monsters and outlaws, which makes town life unpredictable and very dangerous if you are a person of wealth. There are several dangerous outlaws and creatures, as listed: Random Encounter Table (WIP) Sunni tribes The Sunni humans are a tribal human race that lead a nomadic lifestyle out in semi-rural areas. They vary greatly in hostility, as the tribal leader (usually a Sunni Chief or Sunni Shaman). They speak both their own tribal languages (which vary from tribe to tribe) and usually the common Khaan language as well. Most tribes are in active or semi-active trade with towns, but a few are at war or battle with smaller villages. As Sunni tribesmen and bandits tend to fear or distrust Desert Orcs, they prefer flight over fight when they come in contact with the orcs (which is rare). Most can be found near oasis, as they prefer to stop and pitch camp near one if they can. Most tribesmen carry javelins and shortbows, and drop gold and occasionally Kankiri Potions. Sunni Bandits Some Sunni tribes are commited to a life of crime, and patrol roads in search of victims. usually headed by a Sunni Bandit Leader, the groups can range from parties of 6 to groups of 27. Occasionally Khaanic shadows will be summoned to the group to contribute to firepower. Solo Bandits The most common of enemies, solo bandits are usually found near small oasis and roads. Posing little threat to caravans (excepting the Red Soul Bandit), solo bandits are only something very small groups or solo travelers should be wary of. They usually carry scimitars or longbows, and usually drop a fair amount of gold. It would be noted, however, that trying to catch one once they've realized they are biting off more that they can chew is very difficult. With they're extensive knowledge of semi-rural areas, they are found most everywhere and can escape very quickly. Towns and cities Dyphalge: On a small lake fed by a river in the nearby Altair mountains, Dyphalge was once a prosperous town. Now all that remains is the wreckage of the town and one guardtower. It is said that the civil war that caused it's ruin also created the well known Khaanic shadows. It also rumored that it is the lair of the dreaded Red Soul Bandit, who preys on anyone who comes down the river or comes near the ruins. Abniaz: Abniaz is a large trading city in the near center/center of the Khaan. It is seemingly remote, but holds 3 main advantages as to why it is so successful. * Slate mines * observatory and temple * major trade rout pitstop location Abniaz is the most prominent stop on the major trans-Khaan trade rout, selling both large amounts of cheap slate (from the mines), and the famous kankiri potions (from the temple observatory). It is also a major religious center, being where the religiously blessed potions were made, and where Big Bensai observatory is found. While seemingly small for a trade center compared to more coastal areas, Abniaz is one of if not the largest city in the Khaan. Durlan's Shak-hold Durlan's shak-hold is a site of both historic and modern military importance. While also being a fair sized oasis-town, this military stronghold is renown for it's military and heroes. Today, the town is an important stronghold, know for never losing a battle to the notoriously harsh surrounding tribes and monsters. Crime is extremely low in that area of the Khaan, mostly because most everyone there has had professional weapons training from the large battle college.